Mi Hermoso Frankenstein
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine un chico popular y de padres ricos pero aunque lo tiene todo y a la vez nada, sus amigos lo dejan solo para estar con sus parejas, un dia se harta de su soledad se le ocurre una maravillosa y loca idea, ¿Podría crear vida propia? ¿Por fin dejaría su soledad al lado? pero que tal si en vez de sentir amistad por su nuevo juguete empieza sentir algo mas../ Klaine. AU.


Titulo:  
** Mi Hermoso Frankenstein.**

Resumen:

_Blaine un chico popular y de padres ricos pero aunque lo tiene todo y a la vez nada, sus amigos lo dejan solo para estar con sus parejas, un dia se harta de su soledad se le ocurre una maravillosa y loca idea, ¿Podría crear vida propia? ¿Por fin dejaría su soledad al lado? pero que tal si en vez de sentir amistad por su nuevo juguete empieza sentir algo mas../ Klaine. AU. ¡Feliz Hallowen! :D_

Aclaraciones del Fic:

_Pensamientos_  
-dialogo-

Notas del Autor:

**Hola :) Aqui les traigo mi One Shot (atrasado) de Hallowen, queria publicarlo antes pero no estaba segura con la idea, pero despues de que dos chicas me insistieron que lo escribiera y publicara pues aqui ando :)**

**Espero les guste, este Fic es romantico, raro y trágico hay algunas partes tristes pero queria hacerlo asi, no es de terror ya que eso no va conmigo pero espero les guste este One Shot**

**Y dejen sus reviews**

**Gracias por leer!.**

**Palabras**: 3,420 ( creo que es el One Shot mas largo que he hecho :O )

* * *

_**Mi hermoso Frankenstein**_

Blaine suspiro por tercera vez en el dia de alivio, ya habia acabado su presentación con los Warbles y habia salido genial gracias a los chicos y a su estupenda voz.

Como siempre la sala se habia llenado de aplausos y piropos para el vocalista, Blaine como siempre sonreía agradecido por sus aplausos, esa era la única hora del dia donde podía sonreir y cantar lo que el quisiera sin que alguien lo mirara mal.

Salio de Dalton algo nervioso y triste, sus amigos como siempre se iban a algún lugar con sus padres por ser vacaciones y lo dejaban solo pero ¿Quién los culpaba? Obvio elegirían ir con sus padres a algún lugar a divertirse o encontrar un amor de verano.

Aunque Blaine era un chico carismático, guapo y sexy, no habia tenido ningún novio, si habia tenido amores no correspondidos pero jamás un chico que le dijera _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ O el lo dijera.

Vio a lo lejos a sus dos mejores amigos, Nick y Jeff abrazados y dándose besos apasionados, tuvo envidia pero estaba feliz por ellos, suspiro y se encamino a su auto ultimo modelo.

Uno de los tantos regalos que sus padres le habían dado para que se sintiera menos solo. Error, Blaine se sentía muy solo no importaba los regalos que le daban.

Llego a su casa cantando una canción de Katy Perry, y no vio el auto de sus padres, ya se le habia hecho costumbre llegar a su casa y que este sola.

* * *

Llego al sótano con una caja en las manos y unos lentes colgando de su camisa, el sotano de su casa no era como los otros, no claro que no. Fue en su cumpleaños número 13, que le pidió a sus padres tener un laboratorio y aunque sus padres al principio duraron, se lo dieron, con todo lo necesario para que el chico pase tiempo ahí.

Blaine aunque no parecía, era un chico bastante inteligente, demasiado, tenia una inteligencia que sobrepasaba la de los demás chicos de su edad, en su laboratorio hacia todo tipo de cosas, como hacer pócimas o construir cosas, con las que jugaba un tiempo y luego las hacia volar.

El moreno parecía un niño de 5 años cuando se ponía a construir o a inventar algo, iba de un lado a otro, buscando y trayendo cosas para sus experimentos, siempre con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando acababa su soledad volvia, se daba cuenta que no habia nadie a quien enseñarle sus fabulosos inventos, haciendo que su estado de animo bajara, solo se iba a su habitación y se encerraba la parte del dia ahí o la noche.

Estaba triste, arto y molesto, ¡Queria un amigo que siempre estuviera con el! ¡Un mejor amigo! Que estuviera con el viendo todos sus locos inventos, que se riera con el y que estuviera cuando el necesitara a alguien.

Y una loca, rara y ….. _estupenda_ idea llego…

* * *

-¿Puedes abrir los ojos?-Blaine estaba nervioso y dudaba que su nuevo experimento funcionara como el quería.

Miro al cuerpo que estaba encima de la gran mesa de metal, sus cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados, su piel blanca y suave que sorprendió a Blaine, estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de si mismo.

¡Habia creado un ser vivo! Aunque bueno ese chico no respiraba, ni se alimentaba y menos tenía _sentimientos_, todo era gracias al dispositivo que tenia, el funcionaba gracias a eso.

Blaine tomo la suave mano del castaño y la apretó, intentando saber si su invento habia sido un fracaso, y siguió pensando eso hasta que sintio como alguien apretaba su mano.

-¡Ho dios! ¡Estas vivo!-grito Blaine emocionado al sentir como el chico se apoyaba en el para después sentarse en la mesa de metal, el castaño miro a todos lados confundido-Mira se que es raro todo esto, pero soy Blaine, el chico que te creo-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-mmm…. Gracias por crearme Blaine-el moreno estaba en el cielo, la voz del chico sonaba como la voz de un angel, era perfecto.

-Si mira tal vez no sepas nada ya que bueno te acabo de crear, pero te enseñare lo que hago constantemente y lo que aras ¿Ok?-el castaño asintió y se bajo de la mesa tambaleándose un poco pero se agarro del hombro de Blaine.

-Tu nombre es Blaine ¿Y el mio?-pregunto confundido sobándose un poco los ojos, Blaine sonrio y miro a todas partes pensando un nombre.

_Nombre, nombre… ¿Cuál seria el indicado para su nuevo juguete?_

-Tu nombre es….. ¡Kurt! Si ese será tu nombre, me gusta, ¿A ti te gusta?-pregunto algo timido al ver el ceño fruncido del castaño.

-No importa si me gusta, eres mi creador, usted escoge-Blaine se quedo maravillado con las palabras del castaño y sonrojado asintió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¡Ho ya se! Mira lo que aras normalmente es estar conmigo, ya que para eso te cree, para que estuvieras conmigo y vieras mis inventos-dijo con simpleza alzando los hombros caminando y Kurt muy obediente lo siguió-Te enseñare mi laboratorio-empezó a decir Blaine feliz al tener un amigo.

Estuvieron una hora paseando por el laboratorio, viendo los inventos o pócimas del moreno, Blaine hablaba y Kurt solo asentía y algunas veces (rara vez) sonreía haciendo que Blaine se sonrojara y se olvidara de todo.

Blaine le platico todo a Kurt, de sus amigos, de sus maestros y obvio de sus padres, Kurt al no tener sentimientos no sabia que decir, solo atino a abrazar a Blaine y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-Gracias Kurt, creo que no fue tan malo crearte-dijo con una sonrisa, Kurt imito su gesto pensando que ese gesto aria que Blaine se sintiera mejor.

Creía que Blaine al crearlo era su dueño, su amo y el obedecería en todo a su amo con tal de verlo feliz.

Blaine siguió enseñándole la Mansion, una gran Mansion, Kurt miraba maravillado todo, tocando las suaves telas y los cuadros totalmente hermosos, siempre que veía algo que llamara su atención, habría la boca en una graciosa 'o' causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando tan rápido que ya en dos días entraba a Dalton, se habia divertido mucho con Kurt, enseñándole cosas, el castaño parecía un niño pequeño cuando estaba con Blaine mientras que con los empleados era algo duro y frio.

Siempre se la pasaban juntos, era raro no verlos juntos, Kurt siempre acompañaba a Blaine en la mesa y no importaba las miradas de sus padres, el castaño siempre miraba a Kurt o acomodaba unas cuantas cosas, se encerraban en el laboratorio o habitación del moreno y no salian hasta que fuera a comer o cenar.

Y lo mas importante, dormían juntos, bueno Blaine _apagaba _a Kurt y el se dormía.

El castaño era amigable y tierno con Blaine, eso hacia sonrojar al moreno, no importa las cosas inocentes y sin sentido que decía Kurt, Blaine siempre pensaba en algo mas elevado de tono.

Haciendo que en la noche, cuando Kurt estaba _'dormido', _sus sabanas se ensuciaran con liquido blanco y viscoso, Blaine no sabia que le pasaba cuando tenia al cuerpo frio de Kurt, empezaba a tocar sus suaves pero a la vez duras manos, al igual que sus brazos.

Nunca se habia sentido asi por ningún otro chico, se sentía maravilloso ver la sonrisa de Kurt dirigida hacia el y solo nada mas a el.

El sentimiento de Posesión se hizo presente causándole una sonrisa de lado a Blaine, ¿Acaso se habia enamorado de su juguete?

Sonrio al pensar eso, es una estupidez que estuviera enamorado de Kurt, el castaño era un robot, los robots no podían tener sentimientos y si Blaine se enamorara solo sufriría pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas.

* * *

Blaine se acomodo su playera por quinta vez en el dia, quería estar perfecto, hoy tendría una cita con Kurt, bueno si se le decía una cita a salir al jardín y comer (bueno el solo comerá) entonces si, estaba en una cita.

Esos días habia estado mas apegado a Kurt, quería la atención del castaño, quería que sus sonrisas fueran para el, quería todo de Kurt.

Si Blaine se habia enamorado de su Frankenstein.

Aunque el sabia en el fondo que Kurt no podría tener sentimientos por mas que Blaine lo deseara, el moreno no sabia de donde sacaba tanta determinación, quería que Kurt lo viera mas que su creador pero las cosas no salieron como las pensó.

Kurt apenas y habia hablado en su cita, solo asentía y le mandaba una que otra sonrisa a Blaine, solo eso, sus coqueteos hacia el castaño solo ocasionaron que quedara como tonto, parecía que Kurt no lo veía, pero era obvio, un robot no sabe cuando su creador quiere algo mas.

Los días pasaron y los intentos de Blaine no hacían nada, sus amigos lo veian decaído y deprimido algunas veces sonreía de forma tonta.

Querían a Blaine y sabían que tendrían que alejar a Kurt de el.

Dejaron de lado ese tema pero un dia escucharon como Blaine lloraba en su cuarto de Dalton, ¿Cómo Blaine se habia enamorado de su robot? ¿Acaso era tan perfecto como el moreno lo describía?

Despues de ya no querer ver a su amigo asi, tomaron una decisión.

Tendrían que hablar seriamente con Blaine.

* * *

-¡Blaine entiende! Kurt no es un humano, el no puede tener sentimientos-grito Wess molesto de tanto escuchar a Blaine decir que el aria que Kurt tuviera sentimientos por el, como en las películas-Dios Blaine, ¡Esta es la vida real! ¡No vendrá una maldita hada y te cumplirá tu estúpido sueño!-grito fastidiado, Nick le tomo del hombro y lo alejo.

-Pero…-

-No Blaine, dejame hablar-el moreno asintió bajando la mirada- Blaine eres nuestro mejor amigo y sabemos que te hemos dejado solo, y te pedimos perdón, también sabemos que creaste a Kurt al sentirte solo pero ya no lo estas, no tienes a nosotros, Blaine tienes que alejarte de Kurt, desconectarlo, no puedes hacerte mas daño-Nick miro a su pareja y este acaricio la espalda de Blaine.

El moreno no podia aguantar las lagrimas, sin mas que hacer o decir salió de la habitación, corrió, sus amigos lo siguieron preocupados por su amigo, abrió todas las habitación, tendría que encontrarlo, tendría que hablar con el.

Lo encontró en su laboratorio mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, Blaine se limpio las lagrimas y trago duro.

-Kurt-el castaño se giro y miro al moreno, Blaine intento calmar su corazón pero no lo logro-Tu….. ¿Tu sientes algo por mi?-pregunto no quería esperar mas, rogaba por que dijera un 'Si'

-¿De que habla?-

-Si tu sientes algo por mi, Kurt, por favor solo responde-dijo de manera suplicante, el castaño miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

_Sentir…. ¿El sentía?..._

-No-dijo en un susurro y después miro directo a Blaine-No, será mi creador pero no siento nada por ti, no tengo sentimientos, lo siento-Blaine sentía que su mundo se rompia en mil pedazos, ¿Cómo habia sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué habia soñado con un mundo donde Kurt podia tener sentimientos por el?

Bajo la mirada, y lo que hablaba era su odio, su desilusión.

-Kurt ¿podrías hacer un favor?-pregunto y sabia que Kurt había asentido-No quiero volver a verte-sin decir mas se dirigió a su habitación y antes de que sus amigos entraran, cerro la puerta en sus caras.

Necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba desahogarse, solo quería llorar, no quería ver a nadie.

_Habia sido un estúpido, un maldito estúpido_.

* * *

8 am.

Blaine se despertó de manera precipitada al escuchar todo el escándalo que se escuchaba afuera de su habitación, cogió su bata y abrió la puerta.

¿Qué habia pasado? Cuando salió ya no habia nadie afuera, ¿Habia sido su imaginación?

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida ya que los recuerdos de la noche anterior fue golpeando su mente.

¡Le habia dicho a Kurt que ya no quería volver a verlo! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Su dolor era tan grande que habia dicho eso? Kurt no tenia la culpa, la tenia el por a verse enamorado del castaño.

Miro hacia el techo y algo llamo su atención, las luces parpadeaban, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y miro a las luces de su baño, estaban igual.

¿Acaso todos las luces andaba mal?

-¡Joven Anderson!-escucho el grito de una de las empleadas y se giro a verla-Es el joven Kurt-

Blaine llego corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, todos los empleados estaban en la puerta, queriendo no acercarse por miedo, Blaine se sintio desfallecer al ver sus caras de pena al verlo.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?!

El moreno empujaba a los empleados y lo que vio hizo que su corazón herido, se rompiera aun mas.

Kurt, _su Kurt, _estaba en la tina llena de agua, y de el salían chispas alrededor del cuerpo del castaño.

Las lagrimas salian e intento acercarse pero lo detuvieron al ver que el castaño se quemaba lentamente, lo ultimo que los ojos azul cielo vieron antes de que se cerraran, era la angustia y el las lagrimas de Blaine tratando de zafarse de los brazos de sus empleados.

Blaine no pudo mas y se aferro a los brazos de su empleado, sus lagrimas salian al ver a Kurt quemado de algunas partes de su cuerpo y sus ojos cerrados, no podia soportar eso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo habia hecho?

Las palabras que dijo hace unas horas resonaron en su cabeza.

_No quiero volver a ver_

Era su culpa. Habia perdido a Kurt por su culpa.

* * *

_-¿Por qué se fue? –_

_El cementerio estaba vacio de no ser por dos personas que estaban frente a una lapida, las hojas y flores se movían al compas del viento, el olor a jazmín se hizo presente haciendo que el hombre mayor suspirara. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por Kurt._

_-Las personas vienen y van pequeño, tu madre tenia que irse aunque no quisiéramos, cuando conozcas a una persona y no quieras dejarla ir, tienes que aferrarte a ella, nunca sabes cuando esa persona se ira-dijo apretando la mano del menor, el castaño asintió con lagrimas bajando por sus rosadas mejillas._

_Despues de un silencio, mirando la lapida, el pequeño se pregunto. ¿Su padre se iria? ¿Lo dejaría solo? ¿Qué aria si su padre se fuera igual que su mami? No quería estar solo._

_-¿Tu también te iras?-miro hacia arriba con los ojos cristalinos y tratando de no llorar, a Burt se le partió el corazón, cargo a su pequeño hijo de 8 años y lo abrazo fuertemente, dejando que las lagrimas salieran._

_-Claro que no pequeño…. Claro que no-susurro abrazándose mas al pequeño niño, el pequeño asintió y se aferro a su padre._

Burt miro con una sonrisa a su hijo, Kurt habia logrado su sueño, entrar a NYADA, no podia estar mas feliz y orgulloso de su hijo, Elizabeth estaría orgullosa de su pequeño bueno no tan pequeño, Kurt ahora era un hombre.

Carole agarro el brazo de Burt y este la miro con una sonrisa, nunca olvidaría a Elizabeth pero a Carole la amaba como amaba a su antigua esposa, ella era su segunda oportunidad de amar.

Kurt se acerco a su padre y madrastra y los abrazo con feliz, pronto se iria a New York y dejaría Ohio para hacer realidad su sueño junto a su mejor amiga Rachel Berry.

Ya no quería esperar mas, ya quería estar en New York.

* * *

-¡Valeria ven!-la chica de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura y ojos azul cielo, suspiro y agarro su carpeta, su jefe habia estado de mal humor desde hace unos días por la simple razón de que no le salian las cosas.

La chica de estatura mediana entro a la oficina de su jefe con el ceño fruncido, amaba trabajar en Vogue, y mas amaba tener un jefe como Kurt pero algunos días (como ese) no lo aguantaba y solo quería hacer su carta de renuncia pero después recordaba lo maravilloso, bueno y gentil que Kurt es cuando esta de buen humor.

-Diga-el castaño volteo a verla y al ver el ceño fruncido, su enojo se esfumo ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? A si, ya se acordó, su novio o mejor dicho su ex-novio, termino con el hace dos dias, con la típica y estúpida excusa de 'No eres tu, soy yo' pero ayer lo vio con un tipo.

¿Cómo es que podia ser tan estúpido? ¿Es que acaso no encontraría a esa persona especial? Ese no era su dia, la chica solo suspiro y puso su mejor sonrisa aunque muy forzada causando una pequeña risa del castaño.

-Kurt te invito un café ¿Qué dices?-pregunto dejando las carpetas aun lado y tomando del brazo a Kurt.

-¿Tu lo pagas?-dijo con una sonrisa en son de broma, la chica rio un poco.

-Si-

Salieron rumbo a un café cerca de la Vogue y platicando de cualquier cosa, Valeria le sonrio a Kurt, no quería ver a su amigo triste o enojado por un tipo que no lo merecía.

Kurt después de dejar Ohio, entro en NYADA feliz y encantado de la vida, no fue sencillo pero pudo con eso aunque una oportunidad en hizo que dejara a Rachel en NYADA y se fuera con Isabelle, amaba Broadway pero la moda era lo suyo.

Asi que sin mas acepto la propuesta de Isabelle de ser su asistente, ayudándola a elegir atuendos o diseños, y asi se convirtió ahora en un diseñador mas y con asistente pero esos días no habia estado con muchas ideas.

Solo esperaba que algo se le cruzara en el camino y asi tener algo en la cabeza que no fuera las palabras 'EX' y 'Novios'.

* * *

Blaine se levanto de la cómoda y grande cama matrimonial, suspiro tocando el frio suelo con sus pies, tendría que comprar una nueva cama, la que tenia era muy grande para el solo.

Se levanto con pereza y se dirigió al baño, a lavarse los dientes y la cara, se miro en el espejo, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿10 años? 10 años desde eso, ¿Cómo es que habia pasado tan rápido el tiempo? No importara cuanto pasaba jamás olvidaba a su 'amigo'.

Suspiro con algo de cansancio y se dirigió al armario.

Gracias a su _gran _inteligencia ahora poseía las grandes empresas de su padre, y le gustaba aunque el no habia querido eso cuando tenía 17 o 18 años pero ahora pensaba de forma diferente, ahora tenia 28 años casi 30.

Se estaba volviendo _viejo _y por mas raro que sea, Blaine no habia encontrado esa persona con la cual compartir su vida y eso le ponía triste.

Como quisiera que Kurt estuviera con el….

Su relación con sus padres mejoro a tal grado que ya se sentían como una familia, no se sentía ese frio ambiente cada vez que entraba a la Mansión de sus padres, ya no mas, se sentía de forma calida su casa, sus padres lo aceptaron después de su depresión, tal vez al perderlo significaba que tendría el amor de sus padres de vuelta.

Su padre se sentía orgulloso de Blaine y quería, no, necesitaba que su hijo ya tuviera pareja, no importa si fuera mujer u hombre, no quería ver a su hijo solo, quería que la próxima visita Blaine fuera acompañado.

Blaine como siempre hizo la misma rutina que cada mañana, ahora su siguiente paso era ir a su cafetería favorita en todo New York, entro y sintio el inconfundible olor a café, amaba ese olor.

Pidió lo de siempre y cuando iba a ir a su mesa, la única mesa que estaba desocupada, se giro chocando con alguien, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas pero su nariz cacto mas que el olor a café.

_Jazmin y canela_

Conocía ese olor, ese perfume, tal vez habia pasado algo de años pero su mente jamás olvidaría ese perfume, levanto la mirada lentamente no queriendo hacerse ilusiones y diciéndose que no podría ser posible.

Los ojos azul cielo miraron a los ojos avellanas, Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido por la belleza del chico que estaba enfrente de el, y Kurt se sonrojo al ver los ojos de Blaine.

No hay chispas por el café, tampoco había piel pálida, suave pero a la vez dura, solo habia pupilar dilatadas y mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo habia encontrado después de a verlo perdido una vez, lo habia recuperado

Habia recuperado a _**su Kurt**_, a su _hermoso Frankenstein_…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensan, yo queria hacer un OS de Hallowen ademas de que ya tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo pero no me animaba a escribirla, en serio espero no la odien tanto ya que a mi me gusto :)**

**Bueno eso es todo, :D**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, me he retado o dado la tarea de responder todos los reviews que me manden :D asi que si tienen algo mas que decirme en los Reviews díganmelo que los respondo**

_PD: Iba a dividirlo en dos partes pero como soy me iba a tardar en subir la otra parte asi que subi las dos partes juntas :)_

_PD1: Tal vez haya un pequeño Drabble o un pequeño One Shot sobre la vida de Kurt y Blaine 5 años despues, claro si quieres y les gusto el One Shot :)_

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
